


日复一日

by nanfengqi



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanfengqi/pseuds/nanfengqi
Summary: 日复一日，意思就是，先来一次，再来一次，又来一次？





	日复一日

张伟言：“摇滚主要表现三个事物：怀疑、批判和性。”

尽管张伟只是一个酒吧的小驻唱，但是他依旧对自己采取高标准严要求。作为一个传统摇滚歌手，这几点在他的创作中被体现的淋漓尽致，甚至于在舞台下也被他贯彻良好。

这意味着什么呢？

这意味着————他操/粉。

听到这里你可能会认为他是个渣男，但是拜托，身为一个bottom，还是一个集可爱与性感于一身的bottom，没有哪个男人会觉得和他睡是一件吃亏的事好吗。

看看他细白的胳膊，你会很愿意握住他纤细的手腕，用力到甚至在上面留下淤痕；他总是被长袜包裹的腿，甚至女人的腿都没有他的修长匀称，他在舞台上每一次跳跃都牢牢黏着人的目光；他的声音不像一般成年男性那样粗犷低沉，反而是少年人一般的清脆嘹亮，结尾总带着些可爱的奶音，但是当张伟用这样的嗓音在舞台上高歌呐喊，你能感觉到一股电流从脚底直窜头顶，每个观众的血液仿佛都沸腾了，前所未有的冲动聚集在体内，让你想要随着他放声歌唱。

每个人都爱张伟，谁能不爱他呢？他总能撩起一个人最原始的冲动，让人为他疯狂。

 

 

张伟注意那个男人很久了，因为那个男人每周都会准时出现在他的舞台下，他不像很多年轻人一样会跟着张伟的节奏疯狂跳跃或者甩头，他也不会尖叫，就只是默默地喝酒。但是张伟却注意到这个男人眼中的狂热，他注视着张伟的眼神，热烈到就像要把他吞吃入腹。

张伟打算今晚把这个勾引他许久的男人带上床。他唱完最后一句话，嗓门亮的就像要把房顶掀翻，台下观众的还沉迷于狂热的气氛中，没有注意到张伟冲着某个方向做的口型。

“等我。”

远处的梁桥举杯冲他遥遥敬了一下。

张伟出来时酒吧里余热未消，梁桥坐在远离灯光与喧闹的卡座里，卡座里灯光昏暗又暧昧，半包围的结构将二人与外面的热闹很好的分隔开。彼时张伟刚刚冲完澡，吹好的头发蓬松又柔软，没有了发胶的固定，张伟的刘海垂落下来，显得他乖巧而又温顺。洗发露的气味缠绕着两个人，让两人心里都多了一分燥热。

“我注意你很久了。”张伟在梁桥耳边说。

梁桥浅笑了一声，“我以为这句话应该是我来说的？”

二人的眼神在空气中纠纠缠缠，目光所至连空气都变得粘稠起来。气氛正好，梁桥搂住张伟的腰，那感觉和他想象的别无二致——纤细又紧致，他们的嘴唇碰到一起，接了个黏腻的吻，分开的时候已经心照不宣。

“去我家？”梁桥不断的在张伟脸上轻吻，问道。

“嚯”张伟有些惊讶“你习惯带人回家？”

“我只想带你回家。”梁桥说。

张伟和梁桥两个人拦了辆车，梁桥报完地名之后两个人的手就粘在了一起，张伟被梁桥搂在怀里，而鉴于张伟明显更小的体积和面相，出租车司机的眼神就好像是看到了某个诱拐未成年的变态。梁桥对此视若无睹，而张伟冲着倒车镜里司机嚣张的笑了。

出租车司机瞬间收回了怀疑的眼神和犹豫着要不要阻拦的想法。

原来是一丘之貉，司机想。

打开门之后两个人几乎是跌进了卧室，梁桥按捺了一路的欲望在此刻被全部释放出来，他和张伟激烈的接吻，他的衬衫口子已经被尽数扯开，而张伟的上衣也被他们俩一起脱掉。他把张伟按在墙上，微凉的墙面让张伟被欲火炙烤的大脑冷静了一些。

梁桥在张伟挺翘的屁股上揉了两把，然后蹲下来解开了张伟的裤腰带，拉下了拉链。

张伟难掩兴奋的把手插进梁桥的发丝间，用力将他按向自己，“舔一舔，梁桥，舔一舔。”在酒吧时张伟就知道了梁桥的名字，无论这是不是真名，在这种时刻被张伟用喊出来，梁桥现在不论什么都是愿意为张伟做的。

梁桥把张伟的阴茎舔过一遍，再慢慢含进嘴里。梁桥大概很少给别人干这种事，但应该也不是第一次。梁桥褪下张伟的包皮，露出下面的冠状沟。张伟平时的清洁做的很好，即使是这种不易露出的部位也很干净，他沿着冠状沟舔了一圈，平时不会碰到的地方此时格外敏感。张伟被弄的两腿发软，直往地上出溜，全靠梁桥在他屁股上作恶的手撑着。直到张伟即将射出来，梁桥却突然停止了。

张伟不禁咬牙，“你他妈……”。

“自己扩张给我看。”梁桥将张伟的两根手指含进嘴里，色情的吮吸着直到他们变得湿漉漉的。他拉着张伟的手伸向张伟身后，他能清晰的感觉到张伟的颤抖，但他知道这绝不是因为生气，因为张伟的阴茎甚至更加挺立了。

张伟的手顺从的伸向后方，他之前自己准备过，因此现在进入的很顺利。梁桥一边继续他的blow job，一边拉着张伟让他用自己的手操弄自己。张伟腿软的更加厉害，前后夹击的快感让他的大脑混沌一片，他再一次临近高潮，这一次梁桥没有停下，他抽出他的手，将张伟按倒在床上，然后一下子贯穿了他。

“啊——！！”张伟猝不及防的喊了出来，他因为梁桥的插入而猛的进入了高潮，而梁桥却没有因为张伟的高潮而停止，他快速的抽插起来。“啊啊——不要……停……！你这混蛋……”酸涩和尖锐的快感混合着冲击着张伟的大脑，张伟的大腿根不断的抽搐，手也不断的推搡着，却因为无力而看起来像是欲迎还拒。梁桥把他的一只手按在头顶，另一只手和他十指相扣。张伟的手瘦的骨骼分明，但是却和女孩子的一样柔软，骨节比他的小了一圈。

梁桥想到这双手在舞台上是怎样的拨弦扫弦，带起的强有力的乐音又是怎样的燃烧全场，而现在却在被自己握在手里，无力的张合，漂亮的手指因过强的快感而不断抽搐。他的心里充满着征服欲和施虐欲，身下的青年被逼的胡乱的哀求，带着难掩的呜咽。他的刘海已经被汗湿的贴在头上，微弱的挣扎无法影响身上肆虐的男人分毫，反而想让人更加过分的对待他。

快感仿佛没有止境，他被生生逼出了眼泪，再次迎来了高潮。梁桥被他不断收缩的小穴吮吸着阴茎，很快也释放在了他的腿上。

张伟好久没有这样的失态过，梁桥带给他的感觉是前所未有的。不只是肉体上的愉悦，他心里甚至也很愿意亲近这个男人。

他翻了个身趴在床上，动作的时候感受到腿间的黏腻，“操……你没戴套！”。

梁桥躺在他旁边，视线从他圆润的肩头划过他突起的肩胛骨，略过他深陷的腰窝，目光最终停留在张伟浑圆可爱的小屁股上。

他凑过去，大手几乎握住张伟的臀肉，他手法热情的按揉着。“再来一次吧，张伟。”梁桥含着张伟的耳垂含含糊糊的说。

张伟其实有点累了，但他也挺想再来一次的。“那你戴套。”

“行。”梁桥突然不怀好意的笑了一下，在床头拿了个套子给张伟，“你帮我戴。”

“哎行行行。”张伟笑瞪了他一眼，不知为何又有点不好意思。他充满暗示性的用嘴撕开套子的包装，小心的叼在嘴上，低下头去帮梁桥戴上。

梁桥没想到这小混蛋还会用嘴戴套这一招，他低头看着张伟小心的把套子往后褪，张伟向上看了他一眼。他嘴里含着梁桥粗大的性器，眼神直白而放荡，看得梁桥小腹一阵紧缩。

梁桥让张伟跪在床上，已经来过一次所以两人都没那么急切。梁桥从身后慢慢进入张伟体内，里面温热柔软，紧紧包裹着梁桥的器官。他深叹一口气，往下拉住张伟的双手，迫使张伟挺起胸膛，他凑过去和他接吻，下身小幅度的抽送着。

高潮的时候两人都舒服的呻吟出声。他们一起去浴室里做清洗。张伟问梁桥，“以后我演出你还来吗？”

“以后你还和我做吗。”梁桥帮张伟冲着头发，看他被打湿的头发一缕一缕的垂下来。

张伟乐了，“要不和你做就不来看了？”

梁桥对此试探着点点头。

“哎呀～”张伟像是小孩子撒娇一般蹭到梁桥身上去，“那那那那你就来呗！”

 

 

后来张伟出道做了个歌手，点燃了全国少男少女的摇滚梦。梁桥呢，是他的化妆师，可能也兼职保姆和情人。给张伟擦擦汗啊，拎拎包啊，打打杂啊……


End file.
